


The Screams of Decision

by MaxDoesThingsTheyShouldnt



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e08 The Rescue, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, Grogu refuses to be taken from his dad, Hurt/Comfort, Major Spoilers, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, chapter 16 fix it, he gets his son back i swear, i can't name, i refuse to accept canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxDoesThingsTheyShouldnt/pseuds/MaxDoesThingsTheyShouldnt
Summary: CHAPTER 16 SPOILERS!!!!!The elevator doors closed just as Grogu’s gaze moved back to his fathers. Then he began to scream.Grogu decides he won't go with Luke after all
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 40
Kudos: 310





	The Screams of Decision

**Author's Note:**

> I fixed it with bad writing and desperation.  
> I refuse to accept canon.

Din watched as the already tiny head got smaller and smaller as the cloaked man walked away. He watched Grogu’s big ears bounce lightly with every step and his huge eyes try to convey a goodbye that would suffice.

But nothing would, nothing could.

Din could feel the memory of Grogu’s hand and his face, and Din couldn’t help but remember that no one had touched his skin since he was a child.

Since his parents.

How fitting that the first one to feel his skin since his parents was his child.

His child.

Grogu is his child.

His son.

But now he watched him being carried away. Watches as the man and droid walked away as though they weren't taking Din’s son.

He took a deep breath.

If Grogu wanted to go with the Jedi he would accept that.

He had too.

But those big brown eyes looked at Din. and he's not so sure that his son wants to go with the jedi.

They step into the elevator.

Grogu turns around in the man's grip to face Din again. He broke his eyes off the Mandolorian’s bare face and looked up at the man holding him. The elevator doors closed just as Grogu’s gaze moved back to his fathers.

Then he began to scream.

Hearing the shrill shrieks of his son Din began to run to the elevator. It slides open revealing a panicked looking man with a shriek child trying to escape his arms.

Grogu had never made a fuss. Never thrown a tantrum.

But now.

Tears streamed down his face and his little lungs were giving it their all.

When we realized the door was open again and he could see his dad he reached out. Squeezing and opening his hands in his fathers direction. Begging to be taken back into his arms.

Din could do nothing but compile, and Grogu settled down immediately as he began trying to burrow closer to Din’s neck. His little breaths came out ragged and were interrupted by hiccups and fading out sobs.

Din took a couple steps back in fear that his son would leave his arms again.

never would.

Well he would. Din obviously has to put Grogu down sometimes, but that's not the point.

The point was that Din had Grogu in his arms and they wouldn’t be separated again. Din whispered gentle words to his son and himself, reassuring them both.

“You’ve made a strong connection to him,” the Jedi noted.

Din could only nod his head where it was pressed against the little green one. He wrapped his arms more securely around the tiny body pressed to his chest.

“Don’t worry, I won't separate you. I can tell that would do no one any good,”

“Thank you,”

Din gasped out between his own sobs.

The man stepped back into the elevator and Din turned around and walked back to his friends.

Fennec shand raised a small device to her face

“We’re done her Boba, come pick us up.”

“On my way,” the eldest Mandolorian voice crackled through the device.

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> I hope you got some happy chemicals from this story.  
> I'm not okay.  
> I know logically Din's parents weren't the very last to touch him, but for sake of this story lets say they were.


End file.
